<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn off the lights when you leave by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403906">Turn off the lights when you leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble requests Oct 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Death, uhh, whyy do i keep writing drabbles lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How much longer can we keep doing this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble requests Oct 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn off the lights when you leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cherri sighs, shuts off the broadcast. It’s a sunny afternoon in the desert, just the same as every other day. Up next, is D’s list if the dead, a half-hour segment of the DJ reading the most recent deaths from his little leatherbound book. Every afternoon, of every day, there’s more dead killjoys, and less people to mourn them. One day, the whole desert will be empty, and nobody to remember there ever were any killjoys, any rebels fighting the company. </p><p>Who will take the last ‘joy’s mask? Will there even be a Witch, once all Her believers are gone?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>